


Неправильно

by minty_mix



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: Спецквест [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Drama, Imagination, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Джагхед знает, что это неправильно, что так нельзя и что он, возможно, худший на свете сын после этого, но поделать с собой он ничего не может.





	Неправильно

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: вербена - значение: тайна  
> вертикальный инцест, age-up Джагхеда до 18 лет, пост!3 сезон, его события учитываются левым боком и на сюжет никак не влияют

Джагхед знает, что это неправильно, что так нельзя и что он, возможно, худший на свете сын, но поделать с собой ничего не может. Это выше его сил. Он писатель и на фантазию никогда не жаловался, но теперь она играет с ним злые шутки: представить, что по члену двигается не его рука, а рука отца, слишком просто. Так не должно быть. Это неправильно.

Но он отчаянно толкается в кулак, закусив губу и надеясь, что отец, спящий в соседней комнате, не услышит его громкого пыхтения. 

Воображение продолжает издеваться. Джаг представляет, как отец обнимает его — крепко, сильно, так, как положено любящему отцу, так, как делал сотни раз после того, как они вместе разгребали проблемы. Но потом не отстраняется, а кладет Джагу ладонь на затылок и притягивает к себе ближе, заставляя повернуть голову и податься навстречу своим губам. Джаг не сопротивляется. Он не может сделать этого в фантазии и не смог бы сделать наяву, потому что именно такого ему хочется больше всего: таких прикосновений, таких объятий. И это неправильно, но, черт возьми, почему тогда внутри все отзывается таким жаром на одну только мысль о том, как отец целует его и жесткая щетина касается щек Джага, царапая и раздражая кожу?

Джагхед двигает рукой чаще, резче, проводит большим пальцем по головке, едва не задевая ногтем, и тут же затыкает себе рот другой рукой, вцепляясь в кожу зубами. Укус тут же отзывается болью, острой и сильной, но это совсем не отрезвляет — наоборот, распаляет сильнее, потому что в голове немедленно вспыхивает картинка того, как отец прикусывает его нижнюю губу во время поцелуя, чуть оттягивая, а Джаг судорожно выдыхает ему в рот. Внизу живота тянет, отчаянно хочется кончить, но еще слишком рано. И слишком неправильно кончать от таких мыслей. 

Но как же горячо, как же хочется — невозможно не представлять такое, не думать об этом. Особенно зная, что отец спит совсем рядом, за стенкой буквально, и может вот-вот проснуться и все увидеть. 

От этой мысли внутри все сжимается, скручивается в один большой, тугой узел, и воображение услужливо подкидывает следующую фантазию: отец касается губами шеи, слегка задевает кожу зубами, но не кусает, не оставляет метку, и от такой несправедливости хочется выть в голос. 

А потом, резко, отец кусает в изгиб шеи, впивается в мягкую кожу, и Джагхед кончает, все-таки не сдержавшись и простонав в голос. Он испуганно распахивает глаза, все еще выплескиваясь в свою ладонь, но вокруг спокойно, поэтому он только тихо выдыхает и чистой рукой тянется к валяющейся у дивана сумке за салфетками. Вытирается, натягивает джинсы с бельем обратно и, прицельным броском отправив салфетку в мусорку у двери, ложится вновь, тут же утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Щеки горят от стыда, но по телу разливается приятная слабость, и в принципе все, наверное, не так уж плохо. Они ведь никогда не были нормальной семьей, так почему бы не добавить стояк на отца в список вещей, которые подходят им, но не подходят остальным?

Джагхед возится на диване, пытаясь лечь поудобнее, и замирает, заслышав сонный голос отца:

— Джаг? У тебя все там нормально?

Джаг делает вид, что спит, на случай, если отец решит его проверить. Но вокруг по-прежнему тихо, и он, измученный собственными мыслями, засыпает, прекрасно зная, что завтра или, если повезет, хотя бы послезавтра в голову снова полезут те же картинки, а он будет дрочить, думая о том, как это неправильно и как от этого хорошо.


End file.
